This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A typical vehicle combustion engine includes a plurality of fuel injectors, each of which sprays pressurized fuel from a fuel injector rail into a cylinder head of the engine. Each fuel injector is connected to the fuel injector rail with, in part, a fuel cup. A mounting clip engaging both the fuel injector and the fuel cup restricts relative movement between the fuel injector and the fuel cup. While current mounting clips are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement, such as to enhance connection of the mounting clip to the fuel cup.